


lust is a sin (that lua and ladd equally inspire)

by WattStalf



Series: cos your love's got the best of me (baby, you're making a fool of me) [26]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/M, general warning for death and other fun things, how did i manage to not make this smut, sexual mentions but not nearly enough for it to be lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>What? Surprised I can tell so easy? You shouldn't be, you really shouldn't be!</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	lust is a sin (that lua and ladd equally inspire)

**Author's Note:**

> The whole point of my seven deadly sins series was to not write any smut, to write sins without writing sin, and I did it. This is fucking awful, but I did it.

One hand on her waist, one hand clutching hers. His hands are much bigger than hers, and it's the little things like this that really make her feel vulnerable, and when he makes her feel vulnerable, she can't hep going warm all over. Even though she's a much better dancer than when they first met, he still drags her around, too excited and erratic and unpredictable to be a reliable dance partner. That's fine; she doesn't want, and will never want, a reliable dance partner.

 

And Ladd isn't an unreliable man, even if he is erratic and unpredictable and so very exciting. She likes to dance with him quite a bit, even though she never cared for it before, because she loves any sort of closeness they can have. He doesn't do very well with stillness, and this is one of the easiest ways for them to be close while he works off his nearly endless reserve of energy. And so she lets him nearly drag her around the room, twirling with a hand in his, her other arm limply hanging to the side, because he's going too fast for her to steady it on his shoulder.

 

This close, his scent is almost powerful enough to cover up her own, but not quite. He prefers her to douse herself in the rose perfume he buys for her, likes the scent to nearly be suffocating, and even though it doesn't bother her, it is still powerful enough that she can smell it over most other things. He smells comfortable, a scent she can't quite put her finger on but one that adds to the warmth caused by being so close to him.

She had never really experienced this sort of desire before meeting him, but now it is a regular part of her experiences. Because she has never felt it for anyone else, she associates that desire exclusively with Ladd, and she doubts she ever would have been capable of wanting anyone even half as much as she always wants him. The desire that he inspires in her eats away at her until she is certain that she will never have enough of him, and this closeness is both perfect and not enough, and she cannot bear the thought of being away from him. And when they _are_ apart, when she has to bear it, she thinks only of what she will do once they are reunited.

The desire goes beyond wanting him, of course. Dancing with him like this or sitting beside him or having him hold her in his arms are just as satisfying, and she knows that lust is a desire of the flesh, but she's not sure that it has to be strictly carnal. It is desire to the point of distraction, and there has hardly been anything else in her life since Ladd came along because he has been such a big distraction.

To say that she lusts for him would be true by anyone's definition of the word, but it is true to the deepest definition. She just wants to be close to him, and even if she has carnal desires when they  _are_ close, her desire is for more. The warmth keeps spreading over her body as they dance together, and a quiet breath escapes her lips, nearly silent but Ladd still picks up on it.

“What does my little angel want?” he asks, looking a bit smug. “What? Surprised I can tell so easy? You shouldn't be, you really shouldn't be! Who knows you better than anyone in the whole world, doll?”

She laughs softly, rather than replying, and he laughs as well, loud and energetic. The two still twirl around the room while his laughter fills in, until he finally manages to regain his composure. He shakes his head and says, “Really, though, I can tell that you're getting excited. What were you thinking about?”

Normally, the answer to that question involves the phrase, “plunging a knife into my chest,” or maybe, “cutting off my air completely,” but today, all she can say is, “I was just thinking about you.”

He looks a little surprised; normally she takes this chance to describe one of her many fantasies to him, and even though he knows that she loves him beyond that, it's still unusual to hear something like that. “O-of course you were thinking about me,” he replies, and she's pleased to see that she has him a little flustered. “So how about you tell me what you want me to do for you?”

A lot of ideas fill her mind then, and the most simple of those is for him to carry her to bed and fuck her into the mattress, and then there's all of the ways he teases her future and she knows she could ask him to bring his gun or his knife, and that would be rather fun as well. She can feel her face flushing just thinking about these things, actually, but when she speaks up, she says, “Aren't we supposed to finish our dance first?”

“Is that really what you want?” Now he seems just a little bit disappointed, because now he has caught onto her desire and had hoped that he could cut this short and have his way with her. Now, he wants her just as badly as she wants him, but since he asked her what she wanted to do, he doesn't have much of a choice.

So he keeps twirling her around the room, practically dragging her as the two of them dance, her tiny hand clutched in his much larger one and his other hand resting on her waist, and then his face begins to relax. For a man of action, she can imagine that it must be difficult to feel the satisfaction from closeness like she does, and she's always thought that it must be infinitely better for him to  _act_ on desire rather than to enjoy the closeness, but now she thinks he might understand.

Lust is a sin because it is when the desires of the flesh become a distraction, and Lua has never been so distracted in all her life. She was never pious, even before, so it doesn't really matter and she doesn't particularly care. Perhaps that's a sign that the distraction has gone much too far, since she doesn't even see it as that much of a distraction. Or perhaps it's a sign that lust isn't as much of a sin as one might think, considering this is the most she's ever cared about anything, and since desires of the flesh aren't always carnal, how can it be that bad? And, really, who says carnal desires have to be bad either?

The song comes to an end, and Ladd sways in place with her for a moment even as silence descends over the room. They're close, but they could be closer, and she steps into him, letting his arms close around her. His breathing is heavy and she knows what's coming next, but even then, she won't feel as close to him as she really desires. No amount of contact, carnal or otherwise, is going to bring her as close to Ladd as she needs to be, and even though she will only be that close to him for a split second, the final second, it will finally be enough to sate her lust.

 


End file.
